People often use a lectern during delivery of a speech. In some situations it may be advantageous for a speaker to use a lectern with ballistic resistant properties such that the speaker is protected from ballistics fired toward the speaker while using the lectern. However, a lectern with ballistic resistant properties may be heavy, and therefore difficult to move. An armored lectern that is configured to be assembled in one location, then either moved, or disassembled and then moved to another location, may be desired.